The Legend of Zelda: Secrets of darkness
by S.Ganon
Summary: Designed to be the last Zelda story.This story explains the FULL extent of Ganondorf/Ganon's wickedness and power. This also explains what happened the day Vaati died, appox, 6000-7000 years ago. Rated T for a dark/violent storyline.
1. prologue

This is but one ancient legend...

_Once, about 7000 years ago, a minish wind mage named [colorpurpleVaati terrorized **Hyrule**, capturing one maiden after another. A boy named Link sealed Vaati in the mythical Four Sword, created by the picori, a.k.a. the minish._

_About a century later Vaati was freed by a tricked new Link. Link, along with his three clones defeated Vaati, but Vaati died under unknown circumstances._

_Was that the end of evil? No. A new evil named Ganon, who was far more powerful than Vaati, was sealed in the Four Sword, with the Four Sword sealed forever. Ganon raided **Hyrule** time and time again, now the master of darkness. The gerudo king Ganondorf became the ultimate master of darkness Ganon. Dying again and again._

_By the time of Ganon's last death, now a true master of dark sorcery, imprisoned his power in the **Dark crystal **Ganon's most powerful creation. His remains in a dark bottle.  
_


	2. The prophacy

A.L.(Ancient Link): This is Hyrule's ancient legend Link Walker. The last part happened about 5000 years ago. I battled Ganon then. But it wasn't until recently that I found the true prophacy of the Hero...

To rid the universe of Ganon for up to 5000 years or more, neither the hero or darkness can live while the other is dead, the other will return in less than 5000 years.

Link: What does that last line mean?

A.L.: That you have to learn for yourself. Use your family's sword and try to stop the reign of darkness Ganon has held on the land.


	3. Evil's return and Lord Moeblin

A cloaked figure in black appeared.

A.L.: Lord Moeblin?!

L.M.(Lord Moeblin): Very good Link. Did I not warn you you will pay for Killing Ganon? The only person ever to do so?

A.L.: Yes. I do Moeblin.

(Lord Moeblin grabed a dagger and stabed A.L.)

L.M.: (laughed and took dagger out) Yess. Pretty soon, Ganon will return.

(Lord Moeblin placed his dagger over a dark bottle and a few drops of bloos fell into the bottle. Moeblin droped the bottle and a blue demon appeared. A demon with a blood red cape and golden armor)

Link: Lord Moeblin?

L.M.: So. The young Link Walker. We meet again.

Link: Lord Moeblin! You know I will kill you don't you? For what you did to my parents?!

L.M.: Link. I am more powerful than you. (Ganon and Lord Moeblin vanished.)

A.L.: Link...(handed Link the Master Sword) use this sword. Link... you are our last hope.Get the six crystals in the palaces throughoot Hyrule. Use them to reforge the dark Mirror. Destroy it. Link... do not underestimate Ganon... He can possess the bodies of those he can. Link... you... are... our... last... hope...(A.L. died)

Meanwhile...

Ganon: You know the new Link don't you?

L.M.: Yes. I killed his parents. He's as big of a problem as his father master.

Ganon: Just like his ancestor.

L.M.: Worse than him.

Ganon: Remember Moeblin. Don't act like Vaati.

L.M.: Why?

Ganon: Don't you remember what I did to him?

L.M.: Not really.

Ganon: Remember? I killed him because he was useless and opposed me.

L.M.: I thought the **Hero of Four(The Link in FSA) **killed him.

Ganon: That's what I wanted Hyrule to think. But in truth, I turned invisible when the **Hero of Four **fought him and I killed the great wind mage Vaati.

Now I will restore the **Dark Crystal's **power and increase my powers of darkness. Making me the most powerful thing in the universe.


	4. The desert and the Dark Crystal

Link arrived in the Gerudo desert.

Link: Where is the first palace? I know it's in the desert.

Voice: It's not far at all. (a fairy appeared)

Link: Who are you?

Fairy: My name is Sierra.I will take you to the desert palace and all the others. But beware. This desert is Ganon's home.

Link: I know(entered desert palace).

Dungeon 1: Desert palace:

Item Link gets: Hero's bow

Guardian(created by Ganon): Poe Master

(Link entered the guardian's room)

Ganon: Hello.

Link: Ganon!

Ganon: Goood. You don't know my full power Link. My apprentice's power is only has half of my power.

But my power is only increasing. The Dark crystal is increasing my power with the power of the crystal here. the six crystals you see are the fragments of the Dark Mirror.

(Ganon vanished)

Link battled and defeated Poe Master.

Ganon's voice: Good. But you still have much to learn young one. I am the King of Darkness. No mere mortal can stop ME! Ha ha ha ha HA!

Link appeared in front of the desert palace.

Sierra: I was afraid of this.

Link: Afraid of what?

Sierra: If Ganon awakens the power of the Dark Crystal, he'll be the most powerful thing that ever existed. We must go to the Swamp. 


	5. The swamp and the first fight with Ganon

Link enters the swamp palace.

Palace 2: Swamp palace.

Item: AK and fire arrow.

Boss: Dark Link and Ganon.

In boss chambers...

Ganon: Ah. Welcome Link. I foresaw your arrival. You have destroyed many monsters and made it here. But can you beat yourself? (evil laugh)

(Dark Link appears)

(Link has a long battle with Dark Link and defeats him as Ganon increases his power with the **Dark Crystal**.)

Ganon: Very good Link. But can you beat me? (Link swings at Ganon, but Ganon blocks the attack and knocks Link back) Fool!! You need far more skills than that to possibly defeat ME! (Ganon vanishes and Link appears in a land in the clouds)

A.L: Link, the time has come. You must learn the 7 sacred sword skills.

Link: Master A.L.? I thought Moeblin killed you?!

A.L: I am. But here in the heavens I will live forever. I need to teach you those skills in order to defeat Ganon for all time, or as long as possible.

Link: Why you?

A.L: I am the only person who was able to kill Ganon.

Link: Good point. Very well then.

Link learns 7 sword skills(updated version of the skills in TP)

Link and sierra appear in the third palace.


	6. Secrets of darkness and secrets of light

Palace 3: Island palace

item: ice arrow

boss: Advanced Ironknuckle

Hologram of Ganon: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I have already been here! My dark power is increasing by the second! Soon I will be the most powerful thing in the universe! Come to the other time line and try to get ME!

Ironknuckle: It has been five thousand years since another so-called hero fought me! Now my master will be the ultimate power in the universe! I will now KILL YOU! (Link battles and defeats Ironknuckle after a long and dangerous battle to the death)

Link: (points the Master Sword at Ironknuckle) What do you know about Ganon? How does he keep returning when he seemingly dies?

IronKnuckle: Ganon is the king of darkness. His reign still has 5000 years left on it. His body is destroyed but not his spirit. That is how he keeps returning. He was never dead. The dark crystal was created to extend Ganon's life. That is all I know about Ganon's past and dark actions. I now know that Ganon's dark path was wrong.

I can tell you where Ganon went. Ganon is in the second time line. You see, after the Hero of Time defeated and helped the seven sages seal Ganon, the Hero of time went back in time, causing a time line split. Ganon wants to unite the time lines in order to rule all dimensions. He was already 100 years old by that time. Go to the second time line... defeat...(Ironknuckle dies)

Link: Do you know what he was talking about?

Sierra:(transforms into a girl with blue hair) I sure do. Ganon is in another time line. We must use the Ocarina of time to travel to the other time line and find the remaining three crystals.

Link: How did you change from a fairy to a girl?

This is my true form Link. Lord Moeglin cursed me and turned me into a fairy. A spell that can only be broken by ones love for me and my love for them. I really do love you Link.

Link: I already knew. I love you too.

Sierra: (hand Link the Ocarina of Time) I should have given this to you when our adventure started. Use the ocarina. Play the song of time, the song the ancient Link taught you so long ago.

(Link plays the song of time and Link and Sierra end up in the second time line. Link and Sierra enter the Island Maze palace)


	7. Dragons and evil demons

Chapter 7

Dragons and evil demons

Dungeon 4: Maze Palace(second time line)

Item: ice arrow

Boss: Volvagia

Link finds Volvagia in the boss room.

Volvagia: What have we here? A young hero and a young girl.

Link: I thought the Hero of time killed you!

Volvagia: He did. But Ganon, with all of his power from both time lines, resurrected me.

Now I will kill you both and fulfill Ganon's wish!

Sierra: NEVER!!(she hits Volvagia with a magic hammer she always has with her and the dragon dies) Glad that's over.

Voice: Is it? (the two appear in a room with Lord Moeglin standing in front of them) I was hoping you'd show up. I wouldn't want you to miss the show! (points to a pole with Princess Zelda tied to it)

Link: Moeglin! I will kill you for what you have done!

(Link battles and kills Moeglin in his rage. Then Link and Sierra look up and see the pole burned to the ground. Ganon appears)

Ganon: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! While you were distracted I killed Zelda! Now try to find my layer! My REAL one!(vanishes. Link and Sierra go to Sierra's house(where they got their equipment))

Link: Didn't you say that your father and brother would spend at least 2 hours at a time starring at this map of Hyrule trying to find Ganon's castle?

Sierra: Yeah.

Link: I think they found the entrance. This map painted on this wall is the entrance. They just couldn't open it.(sees an inscription on the left side of the map) Could they read ancient Hylian?

Sierra: No.

Link: That's it then!(mutters some dead language and the painting turns into a portal. They jump in and end up in a room filled with bottomless pits of silver flames. Ganon approaches)

Ganon: Welcome. Now I will destroy you! I united the time lines and-hey! What the hell are you doing?! (Link uses the Master Sword and knocks the dark crystal to the floor. It shatters)NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Ganon slashes Link's arm with his claws and Link bleeds badly. Ganon then zaps Link repeatedly with his waves of pure darkness and badly injures him. Sierra grabs the evil king)

Link: What are you doing?

Sierra: Destroying Ganon.

Link: No. You'll kill yourself!

Sierra: I must!

Link: No. I'll do it! My family started this and I will sacrifice myself to finish this!

Sierra:(tosses the stunned Ganon onto the ground and runs over to Link) No. We both will. Both of us will destroy him. You stab him with your sword, yes. I know it's the Master Sword, and I will throw him into the bottomless pit of silver flames. Then we can live in peace forevermore.

(Link stabs the evil gerudo with the Master Sword and leaves the sword in him. Sierra grabs him and throws him to his doom)

Ganon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I am finished, but you will die minish girl! You will burn in hell! What? No! I'll return in 3000 years time and destroy your descendants! You mark my words! I'm **_NOT DEAD!!_**My body is! But not my SOUL!!!(Ganon lands in the flames and is completely vaporized)

Link: It is over. For now.

Sierra: About time too.

Link: No Ganon is defeated, but he'll return and our descendants will eventually destroy him.

(Sierra kisses Link)

The end

To see the return of Ganon, see one of my next stories: The Legend of Zelda: Dark Spirits(or similar)


End file.
